


Finally

by Fafsernir



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale has nothing at first, Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/M, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Multiple Orgasms, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), or 'Aziraphale fucking eats Crowley cuz he's a horny angel', pleasuring a partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: “I want you to understand how I feel when I see you,” Aziraphale said, kissing her cheek. “I want to kiss you everywhere, and start all over again,” he whispered in her ear. “I want to look at you as you come, over and over again,” he finished against her neck.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week's](https://ineffablehusbandsweek.tumblr.com/post/187228656901/ineffable-husbands-week-and-nsfw-ineffable) Day 7: hedonism / body worship / kinks  
I did it! Two weeks of daily writing for these prompts! yay!
> 
> A huge, huge thanks to [Justafewthingstosay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay) who helped me and went over my fics throughout this week. Thank you SO MUCH. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her. So please, go check her stories, because she did this week too, and she's AMAZING ;)

They didn’t always need to talk – six thousand years did that to you – but communication was still something important to them. They voiced their thoughts, more freely than before. They voiced their desires. They never hesitated to share what they had been thinking about on this topic. They even were eager to do so.

Consuming sex was a new side of their relationship. It didn’t define them, but after centuries of lusting in secret over the other, of wondering if their human bodies would take as much pleasure as humans did with each other – it hadn’t been a real question, if they could pleasure themselves, if they could take pleasure with others, it wasn’t a surprise that having sex together felt so amazing.

They knew the other’s body, they discovered new sensitive spots and new sensations every so often, and it was exciting to have all these new ways to discover the other, to explore all their desires and test them out.

So when the thought came to Aziraphale’s mind, he welcomed it, let his mind process it, transformed it into an idea, and voiced it. Quickly, between two kisses. Not because he was ashamed of it, but because he suddenly was eager to try it, to tell Crowley about it.

“Can I kiss you?”

The idea was more than this, but it was hard to talk against a mouth.

Crowley chuckled, the sound echoing in the very still bedroom. “We’ve been doing that already, angel.”

She had let her hair grow back, and Aziraphale looked at the hair following the shake of her head, mesmerized by it.

“I know,” he said, holding her away with his hand on her shoulder so she wouldn’t kiss and distract him again. “I want to show you I love you,” he asserted, looking her deep in her beautiful golden eyes.

Her very characteristic “Ngk,” escaped her lips at Aziraphale’s words.

He smiled, cupping her face with his other hand, and pushing her against the mattress. “I want you to understand how I feel when I see you,” he continued, kissing her cheek. “I want to kiss you everywhere, and start all over again,” he whispered in her ear. “I want to look at you as you come, over and over again,” he finished against her neck.

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Crowley nodded, clenching Aziraphale’s shirt in her hands.

He leaned on his arm, holding himself above Crowley as he looked at her. She was pressing her legs together in anticipation, was holding Aziraphale’s arm tightly, her stomach and breasts rose and fell as she breathed unevenly, she bit her bottom lip when Aziraphale’s eyes stopped on her mouth, and she smiled when their eyes met. Her hair looked like a waterfall around her pale head, and Aziraphale ran his free hand through it, then massaged her scalp. She sighed, closing her eyes.

He kissed her forehead as he continued massaging her with one hand, then her eyebrows and eyelids. He moved on to her temples, applying more pressure with his lips. He kissed down her left cheek to her chin, and up her right cheek, then kissed the bridge of her nose, and the tip. Finally, he let his lips drop to hers, leaving only a peck before he moved away, admiring her face.

“Perfect,” he whispered, more to himself than to Crowley. 

He watched as her eyes looked away, as her cheeks slightly coloured after his compliment, as her lips formed a small smile and as an ‘oh shush’ hung at her lips. He kissed the words away.

“Only the truth,” he told her. 

He took his time to kiss her, ignoring how her body writhed under his, trying to find some friction Aziraphale refused to give for now. He kissed her neck, nibbled at the sensitive spots that made her moan and trapped an earlobe between his teeth, pulling and only slightly biting, then licking the spot. Crowley was getting impatient, her hand trailing down Aziraphale’s chest, to his crotch. She let out a grumble of frustration when she only found a flat surface.

“Not fair,” she complained, still caressing the skin through the pants.

Aziraphale chuckled. “It’s about you. Only you.”

“What if I want you to fuck me?” she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

He closed his eyes at the thought, and rubbed himself against her hand despite himself, kissing her mouth to have some time to think.

“We’ll get to that later,” he finally answered after a passionate kiss that left her longing for more, her whole body moving towards him, inviting him.

He took her hand away, and found her other, pulling them above her head.

“Now, stop moving or I’ll have to find a way to restrain you,” he purred against her ear, and she hissed deliciously, her forked tongue uncontrollably slipping out of her closed mouth.

Aziraphale smiled and still held her with one hand, the other trailing down her body, all the way to her thigh. He was glad she had decided to wear a dress that day. Not only did she look incredibly good in her short, dark dress, but it also gave him easier access. 

He scraped the skin he found under the hem of the dress, and caressed his way up, only with his index finger, applying almost no pressure. When he felt no underwear meeting his fingers, he suddenly grabbed her thigh to push her legs open and slid down her body, not breaking eye contact. She leaned on her elbows to stare at him the whole time, following his eyes, forgetting his fingers.

When he had captivated her long enough with his eyes, he drew his fingers nearer to her vagina, and looked down only a second, unable to resist the temptation of looking at what he was eager to taste under his tongue. Crowley pursed her lips when he looked back up at her eyes, and he smiled, running his thumb over her labia, parting it to tease at her opening, spreading her wetness everywhere he touched her. She was ready for him, so ready. As if she had heard him, her hips jerked and she tried to push against his thumb. He reaffirmed his grip on her thigh, trying to prevent her from moving.

He had given up on looking at her eyes. He was looking at his finger teasing her, and he was thinking about how wet she already was when he had only been kissing her so far. He licked his lips in anticipation before he brought his head closer, smelling her before he could taste her.

Aziraphale’s tongue lapped once all over her length, up to her pubic hairs, and he listened to her gasp. She was still fully dressed, her dress preventing him from looking up at her, but he felt her flop down onto the mattress with a sigh. He smiled and licked again, longer this time, tasting her. He closed his eyes, his left arm now going around her thigh, trapping her efficiently and giving him full access. He used his right hand to part her labia again to allow his tongue to tease even more.

He pushed the tip of his tongue inside her, but quickly moved it up, stopping at her clit, taking his time to lap at it. Crowley growled, pressing her vagina closer to his mouth, and he smiled, obligingly closing it around her clit.

He felt a hand encouraging him in his hair, pulling his hair but tugging his head to order him to move, to do something. And he did, he sucked her clit as he would suck her dick, he flickered it with the strong tip of his tongue, and he entered her with two fingers under his chin at some point, not even thinking about it.

She was fucking his fingers, moving her hips in harsh moves, keeping his head down forcefully with her hand, crying out shamelessly how good Aziraphale was doing. He curled his fingers inside her, licking her clit as he curled them up. He repeated it a few times before he felt her entirely relax under his fingers and mouth, and she came rather silently.

He kissed her clit when he moved away, looking up, his breathing heavy despite himself – and despite not needing it. He took in the beautiful sight Crowley was offering, her legs trying to close as a way to deal with the pleasure, her arm thrown over her head during her orgasm, her unattended and still covered breasts rising and falling quickly as she panted.

Aziraphale climbed back up the bed, kissing her wrist before he moved her arm away. He kissed her lips and growled when she pulled back slightly, only to lick his chin, cleaning him from her own mess.

“I love you,” he breathed out, pecking her lips again.

He trailed down kisses down to her shoulders as she answered him. He caught the black sleeve between his teeth and moved it as low as he could down her arm. He repeated the action on the other shoulder, revealing her small breasts. Crowley liked tight clothes, so she usually went for smaller breasts, which Aziraphale loved to play with.

He mused about pushing the dress lower, but thought against it, his mouth already kissing her left breast, already teasing at her nipple. He loved the shape of her breasts, he loved how soft the skin felt, he loved to play with them.

Aziraphale did free Crowley of the sleeves at last, but then his hands cupped her breasts and he didn’t care for the piece of clothing. He nuzzled the skin between her breasts with his nose, still able to smell her wetness.

Her breasts were almost flat when she was lying, but Aziraphale could still cup them, squeeze them. He guided a nipple toward his mouth and trapped it in his mouth, biting with his teeth and pulling, not really hurting, but playing with the line between pain and pleasure. He flickered his tongue on her nipple while it was still between his teeth, and smiled around it. 

Crowley’s hands appeared at the side of his head, stroking his face as she guided him to her other nipple. Aziraphale smiled, knowing well which was more sensitive, and understanding she was ready for another orgasm. He kissed around the nipple, never resisting some more teasing.

When he finally lapped her nipple, she moaned and bucked her hips up. He was sitting with a leg folded on each side of her body, so she couldn’t move much, but he felt her cross her legs and writhed underneath him.

Aziraphale gave his full attention to her breasts, both hands cupping them, his fingers playing with the nipple he didn’t already have in his mouth. He applied pressure, bit, nibbled, licked…

He lifted his hips a bit to give Crowley more freedom as she was stimulating herself with her legs crossed.

This time, she moaned loudly when her orgasm hit, her whole body spasming under the intensity of a second orgasm washing over her.

Aziraphale didn’t waste a second, he encouraged her with strong hands to lie on her stomach, closing her eyes as she let him take full control. He kept on caressing sensitive areas of Crowley’s body, keeping her stimulated as he quickly pulled the dress down her legs and discarded it, and lifted her hips in the air. He cupped her ass and she whimpered as he ran his thumb around her entrance, then further down, to reach her vagina again. He didn’t wait too long, entering her. She was so wet, even wetter than before he had gone down on her, wetter than he had ever felt her be. But they had never gone past two orgasms in a row. He aimed to change that.

Crowley buried her hands in her hair, gripping handfuls of it as she pushed against Aziraphale’s thumb. She was trembling under his hands but she didn’t show any sign of resistance. She didn’t say the word, she didn’t flinch away. She welcomed his thumb warmly and hungrily.

He watched her hips push back against his hand, watched his thumb entirely disappear inside her, every thrust and moaned with her, almost forgetting himself. If he wanted to bring her to a third, then a fourth one, he thought better to move on quicker, so he reached around with his other hand, finding her clit instantly and moving in circles quickly. Aziraphale changed his thumb for two fingers, fucking her faster than before. He teased her other entrance with his thumb but didn’t insert it in. 

His face was close and he let his teeth drag on her cheeks as he increased the pace, panting against her skin, feeling his own sweat and drool as he lost control of himself.

He felt his own body reacting, his mind going off by itself and making the effort without him having to concentrate for it. He ignored his instantly hard cock, for the time being, adding a third finger and shifting the angle a bit to bring Crowley to the edge for the third time. She cried out this time, still fucking Aziraphale’s hand, whimpering into the bedsheets, her fists tightly closed in her hair.

Aziraphale ignored the foot that almost hit him when he forcefully turned her on her back again, and he wasted no time. He snapped his fingers, his own clothes vanishing, and pushed his cock inside her.

“I’m here,” he rasped, his voice hoarse.

He paused, stroking the tears away from Crowley’s face, looking for her eyes. She finally dropped them on him, staring deep into his eyes.

“You okay?” he whispered, still not moving.

She nodded and weakly brought her hands up to his face, fingernails scraping his skin. She smiled, leaning up to his ear.

“Fuck me,” she whispered in his ear.

She brought him down to her lips. He started moving again under the kiss, pulling out almost completely before slamming in again. He knew her voice, he knew her tone. She wanted him to let go, and he was glad because he wasn’t sure he could have restrained himself much.

Their tongues met as forcefully as their hips did, both kissing passionately. Aziraphale rubbed her clit with one hand, the other clutching the sheets next to her face – and maybe a bit of her hair.

They parted, both panting, both a dishevelled mess, the embodiment of two people who have been having sex for long minutes. Crowley looked absolutely beautiful. Aziraphale wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he loved her body, how much he loved to run his hands all over her body, how much he loved her eyes and her voice and her long fingers and her flat stomach and her neck and that cute snake tattoo.

He leaned down automatically, pecking said-tattoo on her cheek as he remembered he hadn’t given it any attention. Crowley bucked her hips even more strongly and Aziraphale gasped when he felt her tense under him, around him. He came inside her with a last, harsh thrust, and she came with him as if she had been waiting for him.

He collapsed on her ungracefully, his muscles giving up after all the effort. They didn’t move, Crowley still whimpering once in a while as Aziraphale’s cock was still inside her. He then moved, slowly pulling away, and rolling on his back to stop crushing Crowley under his weight.

She had another plan in mind, as she turned with him, resting her head against his chest, and throwing a leg and an arm over his body. He felt how wet she still was, thought about how it was both from her and himself, and he chased the thought away as he opened his eyes again.

He put his arm around her, running his hand through her hair, kissing her forehead and smelling the particular smell of the after-sex glow. She was tracing lines on his other arm and kissing his chest absently. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to kiss me everywhere?” she said, a smile in her voice.

“I… got carried away,” he admitted.

He had wanted to worship her, to take his time, to kiss every single square of skin he could reach. Instead, his body had lusted after her so deeply and strongly that it had decided to make her orgasm more than twice.

“I’m not complaining,” she chuckled against his skin.

She stopped kissing him, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, smiling.

Aziraphale smiled too, holding her a bit more tightly against him, hugging her with both his arms. He would have another occasion to kiss her everywhere. They would have other opportunities to do pretty much anything they wanted. It was part of their relationship now.

They could love the other physically, carnally.

Finally. 


End file.
